Caso cerrado
by valeskithalejandra
Summary: Eren demanda a levi quien no quiere contraer nupcias con el mocoso de su amante, pero eren no se dejara vencer tan facilmente, y levi lo comprueba cuando lee una carta de demanda, su estupido y cursi novio lo habia demandado.


¡Hola!. Soy nueva, saluditos. Espero les guste la historia, sin mas que decir chaito!.

Advertencia: Ninguna.

[...]

-¡Orden, orden, orden en la sala! - Hanji sacudía a su fiel martillo con fuerza contra la suave madera, llamando al orden entre los invitados de esa ocasión- Bien... Daremos comienzo al juicio de... - Hizo una pausa dramática, mientras Mobli tamborileaba unos tambores- Eren Jeaguer contra su actual pareja... Levi Ackerman - La cobriza los miro con una enorme sonrisa a ambos, Levi frunció el ceño y Eren le sonrió amablemente- Explíqueme señor Jeager... que lo trae por aquí... Y que propone para solucionar su demanda.

La mujer de lentes, la jueza Hanji le guiño el ojo al de verdes ojos. Levi la fulmino con la mirada.

-B-Bueno, mi demanda se trata de... -Sus mejillas levemente se teñían de un suave rojo.

-D-De... - Apuro Hanji, inclinándose sobre su escritorio.

Levi lo miraba aburrido, hastiado y con cara de gato estreñido.

-Vengo a que me ayude a que este hombre -Apunto todo rojo con su dedo indice al pelinegro bajito que estaba en el otro podio del demandado, quien le lanzo una mirada de " te mueres por te cagas bastardo" que hizo que al menor le temblara el dedo con el cual lo apuntaba- A-Aque S-Se C-Case Case C-Con... migo -Dijo tembloroso y dudoso, la ahora temblorosa rata Jeaguer.

-Tch.

-OHOHOH... que atrevido señor Jeaguer -Le ablo Hanji roja como culo de un mandril, tapandose la cara con las manos por la risa que amenaza con volverce maniatica - Aver expliquenos... Estoy segura que a mi amado publico le encantara saber por que la razon de su demanda.

-Bueno... es

\- Basta, me toca hablar a mi.- Hablo Levi bastante serio con los ojos filosos y los labios fruncidos en disgusto por verse expuesto en television sus problemas con quien fuera su pareja.

-¡Levi! ¡estaba ablando! -Dijo molesto el de ojos verdes, el publico los observaba en silencio.

-Tch, te estas demorando mucho... mocoso - Hanji miraba a Eren y luego a Levi, y luego a Eren de nuevo. saco unas papitas y unas ramitas de a debajo del escritorio las abrió y las hecho en un bol gigante, saco una y comenzó a comer.

-Bien como iba diciendo, señora jueza.. -

\- Ehehehe... señorita Hanji para ti primor - Levi levanto una ceja, molesto.

-Señorita Hanji entonces... Como iva diciendo quiero que me ayude con este hombre de aquí... para que acepte casarse conmigo - Lo dijo con la mayor determinación que se podía ver en su mirada, con un brillo medio aterrador en ellos, Levi sonrió levemente cuando vio el brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Tch, ya te lo dije mocoso, no me casare contigo!, no necesito un estupido papel que diga que tu y yo nos amamos -Eso sono demasiado cursi para alguien como Levi, pero el momento era demasiado estresante como para pensar las cosas que diria- Me basta con que estemos juntos y el resto lo sepa - En un movimiento lento y casi sensual dio vuelta, miro a la cámara con sus bellicimos ojos, y con mirada mortífera hablo- ¡Este, mocoso de aquí... -Hablo estirando la mano sacándola fuera de donde la macara captaba y jalando al castaño asta que entrara que quedo al lado- Es mio perras!.

Eren casi exploto de la vergüenza de hecho lo hizo, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un oscuro rojo, Hanji reía como loca a carcajada suelta doblándose sobre el escritorio como quesadilla, levi miraba a la cámara, algunos del publico reían también pero mas disimuladamente otros sentían pena por la pareja y algunos les deseaban felicidad.

Eren tartamudo, nerviosamente.

-P-Pero que D-Dices Levi... frente a todo el publico - Levi le miro mortífero, parecía que pronto se volvería satan.

-¿Que?, acaso no es cierto mocoso estúpido... Me estas contradiciendo jeager -Le dijo Levi apretando el agarre en la camisa del menor. Eren rápidamente negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No, no,no,no... digo lo que tu digas mi amor -Eren no quería recibir otra golpiza de su amado, ya abia recibido haze poco la correspondiente por averlo demandado. Levi jamas lo diria y nunca admitiria que aver escuchado de su mocoso decir "Mi amor" se abia sentido bien, de hecho demasiado bien.

-Bien... - Dijo Hanji prestando ya mas atencion a la pareja, y dejando aun lado el bol casi vacio, aun le quedaban un poco- Cuentanos Eren porque Levi no se quiere casar contigo.

-Bueno...

-Eso no deberia responderlo yo...

Dijo Levi ceñudo.

-Pero Levi la señorita Hanji me pregunto a mi-

\- Cual señorita si no es hombre ni es mujer, verdad cuatro ojos - Hanji sonrió enigmática, el pelinegro desvió la mirada- Ya te lo avía dicho pero te lo repetiré cuantas veces sean necesarias, mocoso - A Eren le corrió una gota por la cabeza estilo anime, "ya no le pegaría mas, por proponerle matrimonio" - O en su efecto te golpeare... -Concluyo llevándose la gotita de alivio del ojos verdes- No necesitamos un puto papel que respalde lo mucho que nos amamos, mocoso y sabes que es cierto... Eren si no te quisiera jamas abríamos salido, detesto a la gente, y el contacto con ella... y si acepte salir contigo haze nueve años atrás - Llevan nueve maravillosos años de relación- Es porque realmente me importas mocoso.

Las mujeres y hombres del publico suspiraban embelezados por las palabras tan sinceras dichas por ese enano gruñon. Hanji resoplaba como un toro por la nariz mientras Mobli intentaba robarle una de sus papitas, a lo que fue descubierto y... ya no se vio mas a moblit por el set.

Eren conmovido por las palabras de su novio se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara con las mangas debido a la inmensa emocion de escuchar a su amado heichou decir tan bellas palabras, pero decidido como solo el "Bastardo Suicida" podia ser, no se daria por convencido ni satisfecho asta que ese hombre de sus sueños le diera un si, como respuesta.

-Lo se pero... Yo ..

levi lo miraba con interes.

-Bien... Disculpa por interrupirte Eren, mi precioso niño pero tengo que hacer el resumen del caso.

-Tch - Chisto Levi.

-Si disculpe, adelante señorita Hanji - se disculpo amablemente, lo cual irrito un poco al azabache.

-Aww eres un angel Eren... - Levi volvió a mirar a la cobriza irritado, demasiados alagos hacia su propiedad- Empezamos, Levi es demandado por su adora- se detuvo a medias cuando el roce de un cuchillo en su garganta le impidió continuar, sonrió para sus adentros ¡¡Que parejas mas divertida!!.

\- ¡Cuidado señorita Hanji! - Grito Mobli desde la esquina de un cuarto oscuro,¿DONDE ESTABA?.

\- Vuelve a llamar adorable al mocoso y no la cuentas, loca de mierda... - Amenazo Levi en su oido izquierdo, retirando con lentitud el cuchillo del cuello de Hanji, rió nerviosa- Ahora continua con la mierda que decías.

Levi se bajo del podio de Hanji se abia subido de un salto sobre la mesa de esta, dio un brinquito y llego al suelo, Hanji casi se suelta a reir al ver al enano bajar de un salto. Llego asta su podio y se cruzo de brazos con su tipico rostro indiferente.

\- Bien llamare a los especialistas... adelante, pase la psicologa de parejas Petra Ral y el juez civil Auruo Bozar- Hanji junto sus manos y apocho la barbilla en ellas.

Ambos entraron por una puerta que daba a un pasillo. Se quedaron parados, la muchacha que se notaba muy joven sonreia candidamente mientras el hombre a su lado lucia un pañuelo en el cuello y un rostro arrogante.

-... Bien la señorita Petra Ral nos dara sus impresiones sobre nuestra pareja litigante, adelante Petra.

-Bueno me gustaria diriguirme a ti Eren, creo que la opinon de tu pareja es legitima, no es necesario firmar un papel para demostrarse que se aman el uno al otro, pero tambien entiendo tu punto puedo ver lo mucho que lo amas, se que quieres verlo feliz..

-Tch, que puede saber un crio del amor, no seas igenua petra. Un mocoso como ese..no sabe lo es el amo...

frente a la atonita mirada del publico Auruo se mordio la lengua, Levi chisto, eren lo miro sin espresion, anji golpeaba el escritorio y Petra lo regañaba.

Cuando Levi volvio a su podio Hanji pregunto lo que avia estado pensando desde que avian entrado en su estudio. Miro a Eren...

\- ¿Porque te quieres casar con el enano Eren?, si tu eres tan lindo.- Y agrego al ultimo- Es por el buen sexo- Hablo moviendo repetida veces las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Te lo adverti cuatro ojos -Levi salto de su lugar dispuesto a romperle la yugular a Hanji. Eren lo detuvo a tiempo, ambos forcejeaban.

-Calmate Levi, no habla enserio - Eren intentaba controlar a la bestia asesina que se abia vuelto Levi, pero este le daba patadas y mordiscos para que lo soltara- ¡Hay,hay hay, tranquilizate Levi, por favor! -Aun sosteniendo al azabache entre sus brazos, lo apego mas a su pecho tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad cuanto se hubo calmado decidio responder a la pregunta de la mujer.- Se que es un enano gruñon y irritable - Levi lo miro mal- que siempre me pega y pocas veces me dice que me quiere, pero... - sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo estraño- Siempre se preocupaba por los demas, mas que por el mismo... - Levi lo miraba arrullado en sus fuertes brazos- Y por que se que le cuesta decir esas palabras, es que tienen mucho mas valor para mi... que soy la unica persona quien a escuchado un "Te amo mocoso" de mi sargento, por eso lo amo y quiero que todo el mundo sepa que este hombre, es mio.- Dijo con determinacion, apretando mas al mayor, conmoviendo a todo el publico quien les aplaudio, levi escondio disimuladamente su cara en el hueco del hombro y cuello del menor.

Hanji aplaudía parada desde su estrado con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Bravo, bien dicho Eren!... uju, uju,ju waaaa...Eren se casara con el enano gruñón.

-Hey, esperen un momento aun no he aceptado - Interrumpió Levi, saliendo de su escondite. Hanji paro de llorar y todos se quedaron callados, la algarabía se detuvo, todos expectantes antes las palabras del malhumorado hombre.

Eren estaba calmado, al menos eso aparentaba, Eren le sonrio, una de esas sonrisas falsas que aparentan que todo esta bien.

-Y bien mi sargento... - El moreno lo miro con ojos triztes- Que me dice me daria el honor de ser mi esposo.

El mas bajo lo miraba pero no decía nada, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

De repente todo se volvió en cámara lenta, las miradas de ambos amantes encontradas, una lo miraba con amor y la otra transmitía algo pero no sabría decir bien que.

\- Acepto.

-Ja, ja se hizo el difícil, capitán...

-Tch, cállate.

las mujeres del publico lloraban, los hombres del publico se conmovieron, Hanji colocaba un CD en un reproductor de música mientras apagaba las luces, y una clásica pieza de vals se dejo oir por toda la estancia, mientras una suave luz blanca dejaba ver solo a los amantes.

FIN.


End file.
